Naruto Uzumaki's Crazy Wild Adventures
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: Naruto has left Konoha in order to escape the cruelty of the villagers. Follow Naruto on his adventures with his new family he gains along the way. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Leaving the Bird Cage

Naruto Uzumaki, a five year old blonde haired boy, quickly ran through the woods as he left his village. He didn't want to live in a place that treated him horribly everyday. He didn't know why the villagers treated him like that. So he made a decision: leave the village. Why would he want to stay in a place that didn't really welcome him? Instead of just sitting around doing nothing, he decided to go on an adventure. See what lies outside of this bird cage of a village. Maybe he'll find some people who will accept him for who he is. Suddenly, he bumped into someone. Naruto shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness. Once his blue eyes could see clearly, he froze at the ninja in front of him.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto asked, staring at the ninja before him. It was a male adult standing in front of him. He had black eyes and long black hair that was tied back. His bangs covered the side of his hitai-ate that he wore around his forehead. He was wearing an ANBU outfit.

"What are you doing outside of the village?" The man asked, "You shouldn't even be outside at all."

"Um, just enjoying the cool night air?" Naruto asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously. The man's brow arched at Naruto's answer.

"I'll ask again: what are you doing out here?" The man asked. Naruto sighed while looking down at the ground.

"I'm leaving the village." Naruto said.

"Why?" The man asked, confused.

"I'm tired of being beat up almost everyday." Naruto said, "I want go out and have an adventure. This place doesn't feel like a home. It's like a birdcage."

"I understand." The man said.

"You do?" Naruto asked, head tilted to the side.

"Hai." The man said, "Unfortunately, I can't leave. I have duties to my clan."

"I see." Naruto said. He saw the man reach into his pocket and took something out. It was his wallet and he took out a few ryo. Then the man handed them over to him. Naruto timidly accepted them.

"Why are you giving me this?" Naruto asked.

"You're gonna need it more than me." The man said.

"Thank you." Naruto said. Then he walked around the man, but stopped to look over his shoulder.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." The man said.

"Well Itachi, I hope we meet again someday." Naruto said as he smiled and gave a small wave before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha watched the little blonde boy fade into the darkness of the forest. He had to admit that the kid had guts to leave the village. He had heard of the nine-tailed jinchūriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Somehow, he felt pity for the boy. He's been abused by the villagers ever since he was born. The boy was like the village's scapegoat, someone to put the blame on. He couldn't understand why they would bring harm to a child. Did they think that beating him up will bring their loved ones back or does it satisfy them to bring pain towards a child?

Itachi began to wonder if the kid will really survive outside of the village. But he had the strangest feeling that he might. If he was brave enough to leave the village, then he has a fighting chance that he will survive. He hoped to meet him again someday.


	2. The Masked Kunoichi

Chapter 1: The Masked Kunoichi

It took Naruto almost a week in order to arrive to a town. He had to collect a lot of berries as he traveled. But he didn't know which ones were poison or not. Fishing wasn't so bad. He managed to do it well. He did run into a few travelers on his way to this town. He hoped that he'll be able to buy some decent food in the town. When he finally arrived, he was fascinated by all the vendors that stood along the streets. Seeing a candy vendor, he quickly walked over to it. He was surprised to see so many candy in jars. But he knew that he couldn't have any at the moment.

"See something you like, young lad?" Hearing a man's voice. Naruto turned to his right and saw a middle aged man with short brown hair with a beard and brown eyes. He wore a light green kimono that was meant for men. He wore a dark green obi around his waist. He had his hands behind his back.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I can't buy anything." Naruto said.

"How come?" The man asked, curious of the young boy in front of him.

"I'm trying to save my money for traveling." Naruto said.

"I see." The man said as he rubbed his chin. Then he walked over to a jar that was filled with red colored balls. He lifted the lid and took out one from the jar.

"Here." The man said as he held out the candy to Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Take it." The man said.

"But, are you sure, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I know that many travelers like to have sweets after a long time of traveling and they don't have the money to pay for it. So, take it. But don't tell anyone, okay?" The man asked as he winked at Naruto. Naruto was confused at the man in front of him. He was giving him a free piece of candy. He didn't know when he might see this man again, so he decided to do the honest thing. He dug into his pocket and took out his wallet and fished a five ryō.

"Here." Naruto said as he held out the ryō to the man.

"But…" The man began to say.

"Consider it a trade. I don't really know when I'll see you again, so I want to make sure I don't leave a debt behind." Naruto said. The man was shocked at the young boy in front of him. Then he smiled softly as he gave the candy to Naruto and Naruto handed him the ryō.

"Thank you, young lad. I hope we meet again someday. Good luck on your traveling." The man said, smiling.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for the candy as well." Naruto said, smiling. Then he turned around and began walking down the street. The man at the vendor watched the young boy walked down the street until he could no longer see him.

"Quite an honest boy he was. I wonder if I ever will see him again." The man said, smiling softly. Usually, if he ever gave out candy for free like that, they would accept it without payment. But the boy decided to pay him instead of just taking it. There might be day when they'll meet again.

* * *

Naruto stared at the sticks of dango at the dango shop near him. He wished he could have some, but he knew that he needed his money to last. Then his stomach growled. He sighed and slumped his head to his chest. _How_ was his money going to last?

"Here." A female voice said. Naruto lifted his head up and saw a stick of dango in front of him. Then looked up further and saw a woman with black hair that was pinned up in the back. She had long black bangs that were moved to both sides of her forehead. She had a black mask that covered from her neck and over her nose. The only thing he could see that she had green eyes.

"Oh, thank you." Naruto said as he kindly took the dango stick from the woman.

"You're welcome." The woman said, smiling underneath her mask. Naruto took a big bite on one of the dangos on the stick. He had never had any before. He had only heard that they were good. They were right. They are good.

"Slow down there, kid. You might get a stomach ache." The woman said.

"Sorry, it's just that I had never tasted anything so sweet before." Naruto said after he swallowed the dango.

"You've never had dango before?" The woman asked, curious of the young blonde boy in front of her.

"No." Naruto said, staring at the two pieces of dango on his stick.

"How come? Did your parents forbid to have sweets or something?" The woman asked, head tilted to the side.

"I don't have parents." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"You don't? What happened to them?" The woman asked.

"The villagers said that they died after I was born." Naruto said, looking away from the woman's eyes.

"I see." The woman said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Michiko Nakano." The woman said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Michiko said, smiling.

"Likewise, Michiko-san." Naruto said.

"So what are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" Michiko asked.

"Well, I ah...I left my village." Naruto said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Why would you do that?" Michiko asked, her brow arched.

"Everyone hates me there. They always beat me up or ignore me. Sometimes, I only cause trouble in order to gain attention." Naruto said, "It feels like being in a birdcage."

"I see." Michiko said, looking at the boy with soft and sad look.

"I wanted to go on an adventure instead of staying in that village." Naruto said.

"Interesting." Michiko said, "But Naruto, you're forgetting one thing in your idea."

"What's that?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side. He was confused at the moment.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Michiko asked. Naruto turned pale and went stiff at that moment. How come he didn't think of that before?

"No." Naruto said while he was in a depressed squat with a cloud of gloom over him. Michiko had a sweat drop on the back of her head. She didn't think that the kid would take it so personal. Well, most people knew how to fight before leaving a village. Somehow it was miracle that he was able to get to this town without getting killed or captured. Unknown to Naruto, Michiko had already just figured out who Naruto was when she sensed his chakra and saw the whisker marks on his cheeks.

'A jinchūriki, huh?' Michiko thought. She knew that all jinchūriki had to stay in their villages even if the villagers don't like them. All jinchūriki are treated the same; feared and hated. She was amazed that the kid hadn't been caught yet. But she knew it would just be a matter of time before the kid is brought back to his village. A village that despises him for beast inside of him. She knelt down in front of Naruto.

"Would you like me to train you?" Michiko asked. Naruto's head shot up and looked at Michiko.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked, blinking.

"I was asking you if you wanted me to train you." Michiko said, repeating the question.

"Really? Would you really train me?" Naruto asked as he quickly stood up, excitedly.

"Hai. But can you handle my training methods? Not many can handle them." Michiko said as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Sure I can! I can handle anything that you'll throw at me!" Naruto said as he pointed at her with determination in his voice. But it wasn't the determination in his voice that got Michiko's attention, it was his bright blue eyes. That look reminded her of someone she knew long ago. Someone she had lost.

"Well then. Follow me, Naruto-kun." Michiko said as she turned around and began to walk down the streets.

"Hai, Michiko-sensei!" Naruto said as he walked up next to her. Michiko smiled as Naruto walked beside her. She had gained a new apprentice under her care. She couldn't wait to train him.

* * *

At Konoha:

Sarutobi was looking through the reports about Naruto Uzumaki. The ANBU members lost track of him around a week and a half ago. They didn't know where he could have ran off to. He hoped that an enemy ninja didn't take him. It would probably cause problems, political problems to be most precise. Two ANBU members stood in front of his desk, awaiting his orders.

"Naruto has been missing for almost two weeks now." Sarutobi said, "Where could he be?"

"We've looked everywhere around the village, Hokage-sama. There's been no sign of him." An Inu Mask ANBU member said.

"Is there a possibility that he snuck out of the village?" A Cat Masked ANBU member asked.

"I'm not so sure. The guards at the gate would have saw somebody leave the gates." Hokage said.

"Should we search outside the village as a precaution?" The Inu Masked ANBU asked.

"Perhaps so. Send out a few members to search for Naruto. Bring him back alive, no matter what." Sarutobi said.

" **Hai.** " The two ANBU members said and nodded.

* * *

Perhaps it was fate that Naruto had met Michiko Nakano. Well, it's hard to say so. At that moment, Naruto's lonely life didn't remain lonely anymore.


	3. A New Family

Chapter 2: A New Family

Naruto was surprised to see Michiko's home. It was almost the size of an inn. Weird enough that the 'inn' stood in the middle of a forest. It took Naruto and Michiko about two days to reach her home.

"You coming in?" Michiko asked, standing at the opened door.

"Oh, hai." Naruto said, following Michiko inside of the house. The hallway was big enough for three people to walk into. He followed her into the living room which was big enough to hold a party for at least twenty people.

"Want to meet my other students?" Michiko asked.

"You have other students?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Hai, let's just say I found others who wanted to become strong. They also didn't have anywhere else to go. Would you like to meet them?" Michiko asked.

"Hai!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"Okay then." Michiko said, "Hey kids, come on down! There's someone I want you to meet!"

At that moment, a few pairs of footsteps were heard over their heads and coming towards them. Then he saw four children enter the living room. There were two girls and two boys. One of the girl looked like him almost.

"Naruto-kun, I would like you to meet my students. This is Kagome, Yuma, Taka, and Jotaro." Michiko said.

Kagome had blonde hair that reached her shoulders and was tied into low pigtails. She also had sapphire blue eyes. Yuma had long dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and she had a pair of eyes with no visible pupils. Like the Hyuuga clan's eyes. Taka had short black hair and coal colored eyes, which reminded him of Itachi Uchiha. Jotaro had short brown hair and coal colored eyes. The strange thing was that Kagome looked like him almost. All of the kids were probably around his age at least.

"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Let's make him feel welcomed in this house." Michiko said.

" **Hai, Michiko-sensei.** " The four students said at the same time.

"Taka, Jotaro, could you help Naruto settle in his new room?" Michiko said.

"No problem, sensei." Jotaro said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Which room are you referring to, Michiko-sensei?" Taka asked.

"The one next to Jotaro's would do." Michiko said.

"Hai, sensei." Taka said, nodded, "Follow us, Naruto-kun."

"Hai!" Naruto said, following Taka and Jotaro.

* * *

"So, how did you meet Michiko-sensei, Naruto-kun?" Jotaro asked with his hands behind his head.

"I met her in a nearby town." Naruto said.

"Where are you from, Naruto-kun?" Taka asked.

"Konoha." Naruto said.

"Konoha?" Taka asked.

"Hai." Naruto said.

"What are you doing so far from home, Naruto-kun?" Jotaro asked.

"I left my village because I got tired of the way everyone treated me there." Naruto sai.

"What do you mean?" Jotaro asked, curious.

"The village despised me. They beat me up and sometimes they ignore me." Naruto said, sadly with his head slightly down.

"I see." Taka said. He couldn't help but feel pity for the boy in front of him. The boy was probably around his and Jotaro's age. It was hard to imagine that someone so young could suffer so much. Then they arrived at the door.

"Here's your new room, Naruto-kun." Taka said as he slid the door open. Naruto timidly walked into the room as he looked all around. It was bare for the moment. The window had a great outside view of the forest.

"Is this really my room?" Naruto asked, turning back towards Taka and Jotaro.

"Hai. This will be your room from now on." Taka said, smiling.

"We'll get you a futon after supper tonight." Jotaro said.

"Thank you, Taka-kun, Jotaro-kun." Naruto said with a closed eye smile.

"You're welcome, Naruto-kun." Jotaro said, smiling.

* * *

"Dinner was awesome, everyone." Naruto said, smiling. It was true. He was always alone when he ate. The only thing he could afford was cups of ramen since he didn't know how to cook. Eating with everyone improved the taste of the food. It was a good feeling and Naruto was starting to enjoy it.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kagome said, smiling.

"But Yuma did a good job on grilling the squash though." Jotaro said.

"Thanks, guys." Yuma said, smiling with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well done, everyone." Michiko said, "After we clean up, get ready for bed. We'll be training early in the morning tomorrow."

" **Hai**." Everyone said.

"Wait, how early are we talking here?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Seven. But you have to be up by 6:30. Make sure to fold up your beds, have breakfast, and brush your teeth as well. I don't like slobs." Michiko said.

"Hai, Michiko-sensei!" Naruto said as he saluted.

"Good. Now, let's clean up, everyone." Michiko said as she got up and took her plate. Then everyone else took their plates and went off into the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink. Naruto washed the dishes, Jotaro dried them, and Taka put them away. While Michiko, Kagome, and Yuma helped clear up the table and put the leftovers away.

* * *

Naruto snuggled underneath the warm futon bed. It had been a long, but long and exciting day for him. He was living in a new home with a new family. Something that he always wanted. A place for him to belong. It gave him a warm and comforting feeling inside. He didn't want to go to sleep, he was afraid that everything that had happened was just a dream. Everything would be gone and he would wake up in that lonely apartment in Konoha. But he knew; he knew that it wasn't a dream. He was happy...for the first time...in a long time.

* * *

With the ANBU:

"Tomorrow, we'll check this town and see if anyone there might have seen Naruto." An inu masked shinobi said, pointing at a location on the map laid out on the ground in front of him.

"What if he's not in the town? There's no possible way that he would be able to survive if he were get to the next town after that." A cat masked shinobi said.

"Hokage-sama had told us that we'll keep searching until we find him." The inu masked shinobi said, "Besides, if he was able to get here without dying, there's a possible chance that he'll get the next town."

"If you say so." The cat masked shinobi said, shrugged his shoulders.


	4. Training and Hidden Truths

Chapter 3: Training and Hidden Truths

Michiko was standing on the roof of her house as the sun was beginning to rise above the trees. It was going to be the first day of training for Naruto Uzumaki. Michiko was excited about it, too. She wondered how the boy was going to handle the training. Her students were able to handle it fine after a few days.

 _Who knows?_ Michiko thought, shrugging with a smile.

* * *

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto wake up!" A male voice said as he shook Naruto awake. Naruto sprung up from the bed and look left and right. Trying to remember how he got into the room. Then he remembered. He ran away from Konoha, met Michiko-sensei at one of the towns, invited him into her home, met her other students, and fell asleep in his new room. How come he forgotten so much in so much time? It was quite a mystery to Naruto's state of mind. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the person who woke him up. The blurriness cleared up and he saw Jotaro sitting near his futon.

"Come on, get change and fold up your futon. Then come down for breakfast." Jotaro said.

"Hai." Naruto said, sleepy.

"Today's the first day of training, Naruto-kun." Jotaro said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, excitedly. Then he jumped out of bed and quickly went into his backpack to pick out some clothes. Throwing out all of the objects out of his backpack is a better word for it. Jotaro sweat dropped when he saw all of Naruto's things flying out of his backpack. He began to wonder how the kid was able to stuff everything in that backpack.

* * *

A Few Minutes Later:

Naruto quickly ran down the step, hurrying towards the breakfast table. Whatever was being cooked, it smelt delicious. He reached the corner and saw all of Michiko's students: Kagome, Yuma, Jotaro, and Taka at the breakfast table. Kagome and Yuma were bringing out the food, Jotaro was bringing out the bowls, and Taka laid out the plates along with the utensils.

"Naruto-kun, you're up." Kagome said.

"Get some breakfast before it's all gone." Taka said.

"Hai!" Naruto said as he went to help Jotaro with the bowls. After everything was laid out, everyone began to serve themselves.

* * *

After breakfast was over, everyone cleaned up the table and made sure to wash, dry, and put the dishes away. When that was done, everyone brought their pouches that was filled with their ninja gear and attached them to their back pocket. Naruto noticed that there was one left over on the table near the door.

"That's yours, Naruto-kun." Kagome said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" Kagome said with a smile, "Now, come on or we'll be late for training!"

"Hai!" Naruto said, excited as he grabbed his pouch and attached to his back pocket.

* * *

At the Training Field:

Michiko stood in the small training field, waiting for her students to show up. She was excited to teach a new student in her training. She was hoping that Naruto will handle it. She didn't want him to become dead weight to them. Then her students arrived into the field.

"Good morning, my students." Michiko said.

" **Good morning, Michiko-sensei**." Naruto, Kagome, Yuma, Taka, and Jotaro said in unision.

"Today will be the first day of training for Naruto, so I want you all to help him in training. But I will be present for it as well." Michiko said.

" **Hai!** "

"Naruto, how good are you with kunai?" Michiko asked.

"To be honest, not all that great." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Well then, we'll start at that and then we'll go onto harder things, okay?" Michiko asked.

"Hai!" Naruto said.

For the next two hours, Michiko and the others were helping Naruto with kunai practice which soon turned into shuriken practice as well. Later afterwards, everyone practiced their taijutsu with each other. The next day, they were trying to do Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto tried it, only for his doppelganger to look like a poor imitation of himself (no offense, Naruto). But Jotaro and Taka helped him out with that. That had been the routine of their training for the past two months. Soon enough, Naruto was a master of making doppelgangers of himself.

When he finally master it, endurance was next on the training agenda. Surprising, Naruto was able to keep up with all of them when they did a three mile run around the forest. Naruto told them that he was always getting chased when the jounin tried to catch him whenever he did a prank. Then he told them what kind of pranks he did in order to get chased. They laughed at what shenanigans he got himself into. They only wished that they were there to see those schemes in action.

* * *

6 Years Later:

"Make sure you have everything packed. We'll be leaving tomorrow." Michiko said in the living room where everyone was packing their clothes and other items they needed.

" **Hai!** " Everyone, except Michiko, said in unison.

Tomorrow, they would be leaving the house in order to explore the other shinobi nations. Everyone was excited about it. Naruto was more excited than all of them. Even though, he had only traveled a week after he left his village when he was five. He had only been to one town after leaving it. But now he'll be traveling further than that town.

* * *

Michiko decided to tell them. Something she wanted to, but didn't want to tell them. But she believe that they would be able to handle it. They had to in order to understand themselves better.

* * *

Later that night:

Michiko and the others were in the living room once more. Everyone sat in a circle around a round shaped table. Michiko clenched her fists and unclenched them as well. She was going to tell them. She took a deep breath and let it out.

"I have something to tell you all. Something I've been wanting to tell you. But I wanted to wait until you were older when I would tell you this." Michiko said.

"So what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Have you ever heard of Orochimaru?" Michiko asked.

"I've heard of him. He was a student of the Sandaime of Konoha. He became an S-rank criminal because he was doing illegal experiments and he's trying to find ways to become immortal." Taka said.

"Hai. But what some people don't know is that Orochimaru has a half brother named Naraku. He's also been doing illegal experimentation as well." Michiko said.

"What kind of experiments did he do?" Jotaro asked.

"Cloning." Michiko said.

"Cloning?" Kagome asked.

"They took the DNA of powerful shinobi. Orochimaru experiments on his prisoners and sometimes kidnapped his fellow Konoha shinobi for his experiments. Naraku was from Kusagakure and he was doing the same thing as Orochimaru. He disappear after his last failed experiment. What he didn't know that there was a survivor of that experiment." Michiko said.

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"You're looking at her." Michiko said. The room was quiet at that moment.

"Michiko-sensei, are you saying that you're…" Yuma began to say.

"Hai, I'm a survivor from one of Naraku's experiments. I was injected with the DNA of the Sandaime of Kumogakure when I was an infant." Michiko said, "I was found in one of Naraku's hideouts in the Lightning Country. The Yondaime of Kumogakure adopted me and trained me to become a kunoichi. When I was 16, I encountered Naraku." Michiko said.

"You did?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Hai, I finally killed him for all of his crimes." Michiko said.

"What happened after that?" Kagome asked.

"The Yondaime let me on temporary leave since I was still trying to cope with Naraku's death. So he let me go on my own to explore for awhile." Michiko said, "Two months later, I found another one of Naraku's abandoned labs and found the four of you there."

"Wait, are you saying that we're…" Yuma began to say.

"Experiments made from Naraku's lab." Michiko finished, "Kagome-chan, you were made from the DNA of Konoha's Yondaime. Jotaro-kun, you were made from the DNA of Konoha's Shodaime. Taka-kun, you were made from the DNA of Izuna Uchiha. Yuma-chan, you were made from the DNA of Hayato Hyuuga."

The four of the five were shocked about this. They had no idea that they were made from Naraku's lab. But they were the only survivors though. In some way, they were glad that Michiko-sensei had found them before someone else would use them for own benefit.

"What about me, Michiko-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, you are an jinchūriki. The nine-tailed kitsune to be most exact." Michiko said.

"A jinchūriki? So you mean that I…" Naruto began to say with wide eyes.

"The villagers hated you because you have the kitsune, that nearly destroyed your village, sealed inside of you, Naruto-kun." Michiko said, sadly.

"That's the whole reason why they hated me?" Naruto asked, eyes shaking. He remembered the time when he lived in Konoha. Almost everyone called him a 'demon child', 'monster', or 'freak'. They also said that he should just die. So the beast inside of him was the cause of his misery and the village's hatred of him.

"Hai. But that didn't matter to me, Naruto-kun." Michiko said, "Actually, it doesn't really matter to us."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"To us, you're Naruto Uzumaki. A great shinobi in training with a big heart and mischievous attitude." Michiko said with a closed eye smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked, tears began to form in his eyes.

" **Hai!** " Everyone, except Naruto, said in unison.

Tears began to fall from Naruto's bright blue eyes and went down his cheeks. He tried to wipe them with his sleeve, but...they wouldn't stop.

"T-Thank you...hic...every...hic...one...that means...hic...a lot...hic...to me." Naruto said between hiccups. Everyone could tell that Naruto was being a little bit emotional right now. But he was happy.

Kagome got up and hugged Naruto. Then Michiko got up along with Taka, Jotaro, and Yuma. They pulled the two in a group hug.

At that moment, Naruto was even happier than ever before. He had found others who accepted him for who he is. He was glad that he met them.

* * *

With the ANBU:

"We've been looking for Naruto Uzumaki for 6 years, Kakashi-senpai. Can't we just head back and report to the Sandaime?" The cat mask ANBU member asked.

"No, Tenzū. Sandaime-sama said that we have to bring him back alive. We can't go back without him." Kakashi said.

"I know that, Kakashi-senpai. But no one has seen him. It's like he vanished into thin air." Tenzū said, "We also have no leads as well."

"I suppose you're right, Tenzū." Kakashi said, "But should we tell Sandaime-sama?"

"We'll just tell him the truth and see how it goes from there." Tenzū said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Kakashi said.

"Who knows? We might run into him on the way back." Tenzū said.

"Let's hope that will happen." Kakashi said.


	5. Cold Springs

Chapter 4: Cold Springs

It took about two weeks for Michiko and her apprentices to reach the Land of Hot Water. It was mostly known for its hot springs. Michiko wanted to treat them to a nice hot spring to relax. Besides it wasn't everyday they would get to spend the day at a hot spring resort.

"So this is the Land of Hot Water, right?" Yuma asked as they looked over the hill where they could see the outline of the village up ahead.

"Hai, there's also a hidden village known as Yugakure." Michiko said.

"It's a village that has forgotten wars, right?" Taka asked.

"Hai. It's a peaceful and prosperous village." Michiko said.

"Forgotten wars, huh?" Kagome asked. She never knew that there was one village that had forgotten so many wars. Yet it was so peaceful that it was hidden from anyone who might break that kind of atmosphere.

"So why are we here, sensei?" Jotaro asked.

"To enjoy a day at the hot springs!" Michiko said with excitement.

" **REALLY?!** " Everyone, except Michiko, exclaimed with shock. They have never been to a hot spring resort before. They've usually went to the hot springs that they found when looking for a camping spot for the night.

"Are you serious, Michiko-sensei?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hai. You all deserve it after all of the training I have put you through." Michiko said.

" **Thank you so much, sensei!** "

"You're welcome, everyone." Michiko said with a closed eye smile.

* * *

When they got to the top of the stairs, they saw an unexpected site. The town almost looked like a ghost town except there were a few people slouched against the walls of shops. Almost all of the bathhouses were closed as they walked through the town.

"Are you sure that this is the right town, Michiko-sensei?" Yuma asked.

"I'm positive." Michiko said, looking all around.

"Let's ask around." Jotaro said.

"Good idea." Taka said.

They walked up to a man who was sitting next to a bathhouse. He was wearing clothes that were mostly tattered and looked scrawny like he hadn't ate in days and his long brown hair was a mess, not to mention that he smelt really bad as well.

"Excuse me, sir." Michiko said.

"Hm?" The man asked as he looked up at them.

"Do you know what happened to this town?" Michiko asked.

"Bankruptcy. Everyone is starting to lose their businesses." The man said.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"The hot springs are dried up." The man said.

"Why are the springs all dried up?" Naruto asked.

"The reason is unknown. But I say that the real problem is Juro-sama." The man said.

"Juro-sama?" Yuma asked, brow arched.

"He's a greedy merchant who planted his business here. We protested against him when he started to make business in an unfair way. But then he hired guards to get rid of those who protested against him. So all businesses began to shut down. I've heard rumors that Juro-sama plans on destroying this whole town and make a new outline of his business here." The man said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's no hope for this town." Then man said in a sad tone.

"Don't say that!" Naruto said, surprising the man.

"We will bring this town to its former glory!"

The man was shocked at what Naruto had said. He had never seen anyone with so much confidence before. He wondered how the kid had so much of it.

"Are you sure you wish to help us? There is a possibility that you might get killed." The man said, worried for the group of people who wished to help them.

"Then we'll take that risk." Naruto said, determined while holding his clenched fist in front of him.

"Alright then. Follow me." The man said as he got up and walked into an alley. The group followed him down the alley.

* * *

At the end of the alley and to the left of it stood a makeshift hut. It looked like it was partly in good shape. But it was possible that it will only last another month or so. The man took a few logs inside of the hut.

"So what can you tell us about this Juro guy?" Michiko asked.

"He came here around two years ago with a group of power shinobi to protect him. He took most of the townsfolk to built his mansion and now they're servants who work for him. I heard that some tried to escape, but the shinobi guards always bring them back. So, we're unable to leave the town as well. I also heard that they killed those who disobey Juro-sama's orders. The townsfolk always have to watch the execution. It's very disturbing, yet depressing that we have to watch on of our own die right in front of us." The man said, gravely. He remembered all those times when one of his dearest friends was killed right in front of him.

"I see." Michiko said.

"By the way, what's your name?" Jotaro asked.

"Hideki." The man said, "What are your names?"

"I'm Michiko Nakano." Michiko said.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"Yuma." Yuma said.

"Taka." Taka said.

"Kagome." Kagome said.

"Jotaro." Jotaro said.

"It's nice to meet you, Hideki-san." Yuma said, smiling.

"Likewise to you all." Hideki said with a small smile.

"So how are we going to take down this guy?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if he's a businessman hiding behind powerful bodyguards, it must mean that he might be too scared to fight for himself." Taka said with his arms crossed.

"So if he doesn't have his loyal bodyguards, then he's completely helpless, right?" Yuma asked.

"Correct." Taka said.

"Not only does he have powerful shinobi to guard him, he also has five tibetan mastiffs with him." Hideki said. Everyone stiffened at the name of the breed of dog. All of them knew that the 'lion dog' are ferocious canines that will attack on command or by their own will.

"Y-You're sure, right?" Jotaro asked, nervously.

"I'm not sure, but I only know this from rumors." Hideki said.

"I see." Michiko said, rubbing her chin, "Do you know who the men are?"

"I believe they're known as the Band of Seven." Hideki said.

"The Band of Seven?" Kagome asked, brow arched.

"I've heard about them." Michiko said.

"You have?" Hideki asked.

"Hai, they're a group of mercanaries from the Land of Iron. They were a powerful group of warriors. But after they tried to assassinate their leader, they were banished from their village and became S-rank criminals. I never expected them to become Juro's bodyguards." Michiko said.

"Are they really powerful?" Jotaro asked.

"Hai. They used different kinds of techniques that are similar to a shinobi. I have to admit that they're powerful." Michiko said, "Not to mention that they're in the Bingo book as well."

" _That_ powerful, huh?" Naruto asked.

"So how can we defeat a group of S-rank criminals, Michiko-sensei?" Yuma asked.

"I'm afraid that I don't know." Michiko said, rubbing her chin. A long silence came into the room except for the cackling of the flames in the middle of the room.

"That's all you have on Juro, right?" Taka asked, breaking the silence while glancing at Hideki.

"Hai, I'm afraid that all I can give you." Hideki said, looking at the flames of the fire.

"Well, that should be enough for us." Taka said.

"I agree." Jotaro said.

"So now what?" Naruto asked. Then everyone turned towards Michiko, who looked deep in thought about something. Her team knew that when something serious was happening, she would always be deep in thought.

"Taka." Michiko said.

"Hai!" Taka said.

"Jotaro." Michiko said.

"Hai!" Jotaro said.

"Yuma." Michiko said.

"Hai!" Yuma said.

"Kagome." Michiko said.

"Hai!" Kagome said.

"Naruto." Michiko said.

"Hai!" Naruto said.

"This is an A-rank mission, will you take it?" Michiko asked in a serious tone as she glanced at her apprentices. She knew that this was a risky mission, but she knew that these kids wanted to help this town. A man like Juro and the Band of Seven are a bad group who decided to torture the innocent townsfolk for his own enjoyment and trying to destroy the town to build his empire.

" **Hai!** " The young shinobi said.


	6. Into the Mansion

Chapter 5: Into the Mansion

After a week of planning, the young team of shinobi and their kunoichi jounin were ready to infiltrate Juro's mansion. It was nighttime when they started their mission. The first thing they had to do was get through the back door. Michiko and Taka analyzed the guard that stood near the door as they stood behind an alley corner where they could easily see the guard. He was the size of an average man, but he looked like he had strong muscles which you could see through the black sweatshirt he was wearing along with the grey colored capri and fancy black shoes. He was bald and had a goatee. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he scanned the area all around him.

"I'll take out the guard. Then follow me in." Michiko whispered.

" **Hai**." The young shinobi team replied with a nod. Michiko silently vanished from their sight. They heard a "thud" a minute later. They slowly looked around the corner and saw the bald man unconscious and tied up in ropes.

"Let's go." Michiko whispered. Then they entered the mansion.

* * *

The hallways were a bit quiet as the shinobi went down the hallways. The inside of it looked like it was fit for a nobleman. The creepiest things that they saw on the wall were portraits of a man wearing different outfits and poses. The man had short black hair and brown eyes. He also wore big eyed glasses over his brown eyes and looked around forty or possibly fifty years old. The way he was dressed certainly made him looked like a nobleman. But the poses he was doing looked disturbing. _Very_ disturbing.

"So that must be Juro?" Jotaro tilted his head to the side.

"It would appear so." Yuma sweatdropped.

"Is it just me or does it seem like there's no one home?" Taka asked, confused.

"Now that you mentioned it, this place seems awfully quiet." Kagome said, looking all around them. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards them. Everyone quickly transformed. Two men appeared around the corner. The first one was a young man with long black hair that was pinned up in a feminine style with a butterfly patterned hairpin. His eyes were large with small, dark irises and had blue tattoos resembling snake fangs underneath them. He was wearing a purple yukata with leaf-like patterns on it, a purple striped obi, and a purple scarf over his armor that has a snake like pattern on them, along with rice-grain sandals on his feet. He was carrying a sword over his right shoulder as he was walking beside the man next to him. The man had a bandana covering his bald head and he had small brown irises. He had tattoos on his face that stood for "deception". His clothing included a teal colored kimono shirt, a pair of puffy grey hakamas, brownish gloves that has a loop around his middle finger, a brown-red armor that covered his chest with a strap over his left shoulder and draped over his legs and front of him, and black ninjas boots on his feet.

"Why do we need to guard this guy, Renkotsu?" The black haired man whined.

"This guy is paying us good money to protect him, Jakotsu." Renkotsu said.

"But he's soooo boring to babysit." Jakotsu whined. A tick mark appeared on Renkotsu's temple.

"I _know_." Renkotsu replied with his brow twitching.

"Do we really have to worry about intruders?" Jakotsu asked.

"Hai, we do." Renkotsu said.

"But we don't get any because of the recent executions five months ago." Jakotsu said as put his hands behind his hands.

"There could be a slight chance that someone might still be rebelling against Juro." Renkotsu said.

"Good point." Jakotsu put his finger on his chin. What the two didn't know was that Naruto's group was in disguised and they couldn't detect them at the moment. Suddenly, Renkotsu stopped when he was just about to pass by the flowery plant in a fancy pot, which Naruto was disguised as.

"Renkotsu, what's wrong?" Jakotsu asked, blinked.

"Nothing, I thought I sensed something." Renkotsu turned and continued to walk down the hallway with Jakotsu beside him.

Once the two were out of sight and hearing range. Everyone changed back to their real selves and let out a breath of relief.

"That was a close one." Jotaro whispered.

"So now what?" Kagome asked.

"We'll have to split up from here." Michiko said, "Taka, Kagome, you take the west side of the mansion. Naruto and Jotaro will take the east side. Yuma and I will take the north side. Okay?"

" **Okay.** " The four genin said in unision.

"Let's go." Michiko said.

* * *

Taka and Kagome:

"Do you sense anything, Kagome?" Taka asked.

"Nothing so far." Kagome said. Kagome was a sensor kunoichi. Michiko was also one so she taught all she could for Kagome. Even though Taka was good at analyzing, he had a little bit of doubt of fighting them. Truth be told, they were a little bit afraid of going up against one of the band of seven members. The only problem for them is that they didn't what their abilities might be. They just hope that they weren't too strong for them.

"Taka." Kagome said.

"Hai?" Taka asked.

"What happens if we come across of the members?" Kagome questioned.

"Then we have to fight them with all we got." Taka replied.

"That's a sweet reply."

The two turned towards the voice and saw a man from before, Jakotsu, standing at the end of the hallway. He had a wickedly sick smile on his face as he held the tilt of his blade that rested on his back.

"I didn't think that kids were able to infiltrate the mansion. But I wonder if you'll be able to defeat me." Jakotsu said and then he gazed at Taka, "Though it would be a crying shame that I have to kill a cute boy as well."

Taka shivered at the Jakotsu was looking at him. It disturbed him in so many ways. He instant knew that he was gay the moment Jakotsu called him 'cute'.

"You are one weird member." Kagome said. An irk mark appeared on the back of Jakotsu's head.

"I resent that!" Jakotsu shouted before he sighed and took out his blade, "Well no matter, I'll be killing you anyways."

"Kagome, get ready to fight." Taka said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Hai!" Kagome nodded while she got into her fighting stance as well.

* * *

Yuma and Michiko:

"Anything, Yuma?" Michiko asked. Yuma had her Byakugan on, seeing if anyone is coming their way. If you're wondering how Yuma was able to master her Byakugan, well let's just say that the DNA of that person was able to train her in her dreams. It does sound weird, but the same thing happened to the other kids as well, except Naruto.

"I'm sensing them all over the mansion." Yuma said before she froze in her steps, "Wait a minute, Taka and Kagome are going against one of the members!"

"Are you sure, Yuma?" Michiko asked.

"Positive." Yuma nodded.

"Unfortunately you won't be able to help them."

The two girls looked towards the voice and saw the man that was walking with Jakotsu, Renkotsu. But there was another man beside him who kind of looked like a cyborg of a sort. He looked well-built with red hair that was split in the middle which made it look spiky and he had a beady eye that was outlined in sky blue on his left. His right eye was covered by a metal plate and his ears were covered over by two small, yellow cornucopias. On his shoulders, he had three metallic spikes on both of them and he also had a metal jaw along with samurai armor that looked to have several metal and machined weapons attached to it. His entire left arm and feet looked to be made of metal as well.

"So whose metal head there?" Yuma asked.

"My name is Ginkotsu, not 'metal head', onna." Ginkotsu replied in a gruff voice.

"I say that you have big guts into sneaking in here." Renkotsu smirking, "But you won't live long to tell the tale of coming in here."

"We'll see about that." Michiko said as she and Yuma got into fighting stance.

* * *

Naruto and Jotaro:

"I hope that the others will be alright." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves." Jotaro said, "They'll be fine, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Jotaro-kun." Naruto said. He couldn't help it. He grew worried for his family. They were on a dangerous mission meaning that they going up against S-rank criminals.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't it seem to be too quiet around here?" Jotaro asked, looking around the hallway.

"Now that you mentioned it, it is quiet." Naruto replied.

"Well, well, well, look what we got there. Two little mice that snuck into the lion's den."

The two boys turned around and there stood a man standing at the back of the hallway. He had short black hair that was slid back which made it look spiky along with black beady eyes and six green tiger-like markings on the edges of his face (sorry if I repeated this sentence). He was wearing a blue haori and a pair of dark blue puffy hakama and black boots along with armored shoulder pads and chest armor that had a yellow sash wrapped around his waist. There were a pair of metal tiger claws on his hands.

"Who are you?" Jotaro asked.

"I'm Suikotsu, a member of the Band of Seven. The strongest warriors you'll ever encounter. Unfortunately, you'll die here by my claws." Suikotsu said, raising his claws in front of him in an 'X' formation.

"Naruto," Jotaro got into his fighting stance (sorry for the repeat), "It's time for your first battle."

"Hai!" Naruto nodded as he copied Jotaro's stance.


	7. Jakotsu vs Taka and Kagome

Chapter 6: Jakotsu vs. Taka and Kagome

"So then, shall we begin?" Jakotsu smirked. He swung his blade down and it extended towards Taka and Kagome. The two quickly dodged the attack. Taka stayed on the right side of the hallway while Kagome was on the left. Then the blade went after Kagome as she dodged it. Taka quickly grabbed her when it nearly it her mid-section. Later the blade went back to Jakotsu.

"That's quite a blade there." Taka said.

"Why thank you. It's a beauty alright." Jakotsu replied, "Jakotsutō is its name."

"You named a sword after yourself?" Kagome asked, brow arched.

"Why yes. A beautiful sword must have a beautiful name." Jakotsu said.

"I find that weird." Taka said with a deadpan expression.

"Oi!" Jakotsu yelled with an irk mark on his temple. Then he took a deep breath and leered at the two genin in front of him. "No matter, let's get back to having fun."

He swung his blade down and it extended towards them once more. Taka and Kagome dodged the blade as much as they could while it started to destroy the hallway. They dodged again when it came back to Jakotsu.

"That's all you're going to do? Dodge?" Jakotsu questioned.

"No," Taka answered. "Just thinking."

"'Thinking?'" Jakotsu asked, brow arched. "How can you think as you dodge?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Taka replied.

When Taka was thinking, he thought about which jutsu to use against this mercenary in front of them. They could use a fire technique but that would cause a fire in the hallway and get attention from the other bodyguards. So there was four other elements he could use: wind, water, lightning, and earth. If he uses wind, water, or earth, Jakotsu would just easily dodge. So lightning might be his only choice. Then he made hand signs for a lightning technique.

"Kuroi Kaminari!" Taka said as his whole body was encased in black lightning chakra.

"Interesting." Jakotsu licked his lips. He swung his sword forward again as Taka just stood there. When the blade was just inches away from his face, Taka disappeared and blade went back to Jakotsu. Jakotsu gasped at what had just happened.

'Where did he go?' Jakotsu thought as he looked all around him. Then another thought him. 'Wait, where's that blonde girl?'

It soon hit him, literally. Kagome punched him from the right side of him and he slammed into the wall. He grunted at the impact the girl sent him as he tried to get out of the hole.

"Not bad, little girl." Jakotsu acknowledged.

"Thank you." Kagome smirked as she got into fighting position. Jakotsu was finally able to stand from the impact and walked out of the hole.

"But you'll have to do better than that." Jakotsu smirked as he raised his sword. Then he swung it down, the blades heading towards Kagome. Just like Taka, she also disappeared. Soon she was above Jakotsu and threw three kunai at him. However he dodged and the blade went back to Kagome. Taka came up behind him and tried to slash him with his lighting. But the blade nicked him in the shoulder. Taka jumped away from him and placed his arm over his wound as the blade went back to Jakotsu. Kagome stood right next to Taka and knelt down to help cover his wound.

"Well, I only managed to hit you and you're already on your knees." Jakotsu taunted. "Face it brats, my blade will be soaked in your innocent blood." Jakotsu paused. "Besides, do you even have the will to kill me?"

"Yes, _I_ do." Taka replied with narrowed eyes. Jakotsu swung the blade again and the two dodged. But then Kagome ran towards Jakotsu, which took him by surprise. Suddenly she jumped to the side and the blade impaled into Jakotsu's left shoulder. Jakotsu shrieked in pain as he went down to his knees with blood dripping from his shoulder. He looked up at Kagome with malice in his eyes.

"You brats!" Jakotsu growled as he slowly stood up while holding his shoulder. At that moment, Taka came towards Jakotsu, covered in his black lightning chakra and pierced his fist into Jakotsu's chest and out his back where his heart was located in the middle. Silence entered the hallway as Jakotsu fell into his knees again. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Taka withdrew his hand from Jakotsu's chest and let him fall to the floor with a thud. Soon Taka's black lightning chakra faded away as he panted heavily. Kagome slowly walked towards him as he gazed at Jakotsu's lifeless body.

"Taka?" Kagome asked. Her voice brought him out of his trance as he turned to her. He looked at her with wide eyes and glanced down at his right hand that was coated in blood.

"Kagome, I-" Taka trailed off as he started to fall forward. Kagome quickly caught him and held him close as she fell to her knees.

"I-I ki-killed him." Taka stuttered as he trembled. "I killed him, Kagome."

"I know, Taka." Kagome stated as she gently stroke his hair, trying to calm him down while he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You had no other choice."

She continued this action until Taka began to cease his trembling. He slowly unwrapped his arms from her waist and sat up on his knees.

"Do you think we'll be able to accomplish this mission without killing, Kagome?" Taka questioned.

"I don't know." Kagome answered. "But we have to finish this mission before we ask any more questions about it."

Taka wiped his tears away and nodded at Kagome.

"You're right." Taka said as he stood up and held his hand out to Kagome. She grabbed ahold of his hand and he pulled her up to her feet. Then Taka walked over to Jakotsu and picked up his blade and it's sheath. He swung the blade up and the blades went back into one. He put the blade back in its sheath and placed the belt that carried it on his back. He turned to Kagome. "Let's get going."

"Right!" Kagome said. Then the two ran down the hallway, unaware who their next opponent might be.

* * *

" _Killing is not so easy as the innocent believe."_

~ J.K. Rowling


	8. Ginkotsu and Renkotsu

Chapter 7: Ginkotsu and Renkotsu vs. Michiko and Yuma

"Well then, how about we start the party with a blast?" Renkotsu asked as he lifted a cannon on his left shoulder and lit it.

"Uh oh." Yuma said. The two girls jumped out of the way when the blast headed towards them. The blast abilirated the wall between the two sides. The two kunoichis quickly stood up as the two crazy men laughed at the damaged that they had caused. Yuma and Michiko hid behind the corners of the hallway. They had to think of something in order to defeat these two. Michiko knew that her fire jutsu would probably have no effect on the duo. They gazed at each other and nodded. With quick hand signs, blue lightning chakra covered Michiko's body and headed towards Ginkotsu as Yuma went to Renkotsu who started firing again. The two girls effortly dodged all of the cannons and Ginkotsu's weapons that headed their way.

"You gotta stop dodging some time!" Renkotsu taunted. Suddenly, Yuma appeared in front of his and punched into his chest which caused him to skid back a few feet while he still had a tight grip on his cannon. Unexpectedly, Michiko appeared in front of Ginkotsu and slash her hand horizontal.

"Raigyaku Suihei Choppu!" Michiko yelled. Suddenly Ginkotsu's metalic head was cut off by Michiko's hand and fell to the floor with a loud THUD followed by the rest of his body no later to a second.

"GINKOTSU!" Renkotsu yelled with wide eyes. Yuma took that moment to hit him in the ribs with her palms which sent him flying into the wall, losing his grip on his cannon. He grunted in pain as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Never underestimate a girl." Yuma smirked. Renkotsu glared at the young kunoichi in front of him. At that moment, they heard a loud male laughter near Ginkotsu's body. For some unbelievable reason, his head was laughing!

"You really thought that would kill me, right?" Ginkotsu taunted. Michiko and Yuma's eyes widened at this.

' _How is this possible?! I know that I had chopped off his head!'_ Michiko thought with panic. Renkotsu smirked as he walked out of the wall and stood next to Ginkotsu's head.

"Of course. How did I forget that?" Renkotsu asked himself as he picked up Ginkotsu's head with no effort at all.

"H-How?" Yuma stuttered.

"Simple. Ginkotsu is only half human," Renkotsu explained, "It's impossible to kill him."

"'Impossible to kill', huh?" Michiko asked.

"Precisely." Renkotsu stated.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Michiko smirked. Then she and Yuma charged towards Renkotsu once more. Michiko leaped over Renkotsu as he watched her jump past him. Yuma hit a pressure point in Renkotsu's right arm, making him drop Ginkotsu's head. Quickly she hit him in the ribs again which pushed him away from the head. At that moment, Michiko appeared and punched her first into Ginkotsu's head in half which caused it to break into pieces that laid out on the floor.

"GINKOTSU! NOOOO!" Renkotsu yelled with wide eyes as he stared at the broken pieces of his comrade. Then he glared at the two kunoichi in front of him as he stood up. "You'll pay for that!"

He took off his front armor and opened the front of his kimono shirt to reveal two rows of explosives that were wrapped around his waist and chest. The two kunoichis eyes widened at this. They didn't think that he would put explosives on himself.

"If I'm going down, then you're going down with me as well!" He declared. The girls quickly turned around and ran down the hallway as Renkotsu followed after them. When the girls arrived at a two way, the girls took the left and found themselves at a dead end. They heard Renkotsu stop in his steps.

"Where are you bitches?!" Renkotsu's voice echoed in both hallways. The sound of his footsteps were coming towards them. Michiko and Yuma's breath hitched as he was coming closer. Then Michiko and Yuma thought of a plan and quickly summoned up a shadow clone of themselves. When he was near their corner, the shadow clones of themselves appeared in front of him while gathering chakra into their fists.

"Found you." Renkotsu grinned darkly as he lite the explosives. The two disappeared again and uppercut him from under his chin which sent him through the ceiling. He screamed as he was bursting through the ceilings. Less than a second, he was high above the mansion and started to fall down. Just before he could rip off his explosives they went off. Michiko and Yuma watched below through the large hole in the ceiling and saw the explosion. Michiko looked towards Yuma and saw how conflicted she was. For Yuma, this was the first time she had seen anyone die. Her sensei knew that Yuma and the others will probably face deathly situations in the near future.

"That was a close one, huh Yuma?" Michiko asked with her hands on her hips.

"I guess so." Yuma stated.

"Well,...he did go out with a bang alright." Michiko commented.

"Michiko-sensei." Yuma frowned.

"Sorry, could help myself." Michiko apologized while scratching the back of her head.

"We should probably meet up with the others, sensei." Yuma suggested.

"Right, can you find them?" Michiko asked. Yuma activated her Byakugan and began locating her comrades.

"Kagome and Taka are not too far from us. Let's meet up with them first." Yuma said.

"Then after that we'll meet up with Naruto and Jotaro." Michiko added.

"Right." Yuma nodded and went off in the direction where Kagome and Taka were taking with her sensei behind her.

* * *

 _It is better to lead from behind and to put others in front, especially when you celebrate victory when nice things occur. You take the front line when there is danger. Then people will appreciate your leadership._

~Nelson Mandela


End file.
